Shisui's Compilation
by Xiao5hu
Summary: Shisui's compilation of childhood events with Itachi and Sasuke. Incest, OOC.
1. Chapter 1 : Me

**Note:** As _Obsession_ , a fanfic I'm currently writing, has reached a turning point, I'm reluctant to stop writing the cute Uchiha moments so I created this fanfic. I may not be able to update this as regularly as _Obsession_ but I'll try my best.

 **Warning:** Touch of incest from overprotective Itachi, OOC because I'm actually unclear of Shisui's personality.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 1: Me**

My name's Shisui. As you can see from the name of this book, this is my compilation of the times I spent with my best brothers…. At least I think of them as my brothers. They are more like my cousins but I think we're close enough to be brothers.

The two brothers I'm talking about are the sons of the head of the Uchiha clan, Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is around my age while Sasuke is a lot younger. Enough of me talking…writing, I'm sure you're more interested in the stupid things we did in the past. Let's start off with the thing I love most about our adorable little brother, Sasuke.

When we were younger, Sasuke was the most adorable little squirrel in the world. With the way he pouted, he was like the squirrel with stuffed cheeks. I always felt like pinching his cheeks just like how mom would do to me when I was younger.

"Whack!"

A red mark was left on my hand as I held it close to my chest. Standing behind the pouting squirrel was his protective older brother. Despite his longer slender fingers that seemed ready to snap at the slightest touch, Itachi hit as hard as the passionate martial artist, Guy. I could feel the stinging pain on my poor hand. Seeing my agony, Sasuke grinned and stuck his tongue out to me. Such a brat! I grabbed the kid and ruffled his hair, turning the chicken butt into a bird nest. Ah, the way the boy pouted was just too cute. As my hand reached out to the chubby cheeks once more….

"Gah! Stop that! My hands are delicate, Itachi!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Precious

**Notes:** I realised how vastly different the feelings can be from different character perspective but I found it quite fun to write from the viewpoint of an 'outsider' towards the Uchiha brothers' relationship.

 **Warning:** Incest. OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 2: Precious**

Fast like the wind, I used my signature technique, Shunshin no Jutsu, and took the green dinosaur. I held the toy at my head level, enjoying the sight of Sasuke jumping up and down like cat jumping at some catnip. I loved to tease Sasuke this way even if he started crying and calling me a meanie. A tap on my shoulder distracted me and I turned my attention from the adorable child to the person behind me.

Of course, it was Itachi. He was here to rescue….

"Is that my limited edition Hashirama Senju figurine that is one of a kind crafted by the greatest craftsman in Konoha?"

"Hmm, I wonder…," Itachi smirked as he waved the fragile item in his hand.

Kneeling before him, I threw aside my shame and grabbed Itachi's leg.

"Please let go of Hashirama-sama! He's innocent!"

Itachi continued smiling but he held out his free hand to me. As we exchanged hostages, I threatened.

"One day, I take your most precious item!"

With a face of a demon, Itachi wrapped his arms around his younger brother and spoke.

"You dare?"

Nope. Nope. Never mind. Like hell I was going against Demon Itachi. That was worse than Mama Bear Itachi and second to Smiling-but-Fuming Itachi. It was time to retreat and rethink my revenge plan against Itachi. For now, it was time to Shunshin away!

"Did you stick your tongue at me again, Sasuke?"


	3. Chapter 3 : Swimming

**Notes:** Thanks for the review. It really motivates me to write more. Is it weird to laugh at my own silly jokes?

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluffDisclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 3: Swimming**

It was a rare time when the Uchiha brothers and I were at the lake near home. It seemed it was time for Sasuke to learn how to swim but personally, it was a refreshing swimming session during a summer day. We wore swimming trunks so obviously Itachi's and my wonderful abs were bare for all to see. Considering this was a lake in the middle of the forest, we only had a ten-year-old to enjoy the view. A ten-year-old who happened to be blatantly ogling Itachi's chest.

The young boy was staring with large sparkling eyes while his brother's attention was on digging out the float in his bag. With light and quiet steps, I approached the younger brother from behind.

"What are you staring at, Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out a squeak and a styrofoam board flew into my face. Itachi, why?! I was just playing a prank. Ignoring the me who was crying in front of a nearby tree, the brothers went into the lake. Itachi, being the diligent man he was, was giving a detailed lesson to Sasuke, giving tips and warnings. The way Itachi gently lifted the boy's body in the water with a hand on Sasuke's stomach while the boy began splashing the water with his legs….

"Itachi, eyes on the boy's posture, not his butt."

"If you're bored, go play in the water."

"Fine, I will," I turned away, hiding my evil grin.

My mother often scolded me for my mischievous streak. Honestly, how could I stop with when Sasuke's surprised reaction and pouting look made my day so entertaining? As I slowly moved my way underwater, my hands held onto the black seaweed on my head. With a loud splash, I jumped out of the water.

"Gyaaaaaah!" Sasuke's voice shrieked loudly.

"Ouch! Stop! Stop! It's me, Itachi! How-? Why do you have your chokuto on you?"


	4. Chapter 4 : Ice Cream

**Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 4: Ice Cream**

Having ice cream during the hot summer days were fantastic treats. Of course, I had to share the experience with my favourite brothers. Somehow, Aunt Mikoto managed to get tomato ice cream for Sasuke. I never knew there was tomato flavoured ice cream!

"Can I try your ice cream, Nii-san?"

Itachi had a pink colour ice cream. The typical strawberry wonder was Itachi's favourite ice cream, second to the red bean one. With a spoonful of the ice cream, Itachi lifted it from the cup to his younger brother. Happily, Sasuke ate it. The way the boy hummed and smiled, it was clear that he enjoyed this sweet treat, a rare thing for this kid who was the only brat to not like sweets. He licked his lips and pestered his brother for more.

"Can I try too?" I could not help myself.

Gah! Itachi ignored me! As I pouted at my best friend, Sasuke turned his attention to me.

"Can I try your ice cream, Shisui-nii?"

My ice cream was dark grey with black spots. It was black sesame flavour. It was not sour like the tomato ice cream and sweet like the strawberry one. Just good old black sesame flavour. Picking up the spoon, I took a spoonful and held it to Sasuke. Just as the boy opened his mouth, Itachi's head came into view. The black ice cream vanished into the older brother's mouth.

"It's too sweet for you, Sasuke. Just eat mine instead."

No. No. No. Itachi, no matter how much sugar is added, black sesame ice cream are not supposed to be sweet. Why are you sighing, Sasuke? As clear as day, the younger boy was demoralised to try my ice cream. With the piercing stare from Itachi, I kept my mouth shut and silently ate my ice cream. There had to be a limit to Itachi's protectiveness. It was not like I was interested in having an indirect kiss with Sasuke!

...This isn't a tsundere talking!


	5. Chapter 5 : Fan Club

**Note:** I really wanted to call Orochimaru a pedosnake.

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 5: Fan Club**

"So… why are we stalking Sasuke?"

Itachi and I were currently hiding behind a bush, watching Sasuke training in the forest near the academy. We had been tailing the boy since the moment he left the house. Honestly, as much as I would love to spend my day-off with the idol of Konoha, I much prefer the FEMALE idol of Konoha.

"Oh, Sasuke's throws have improved a lot."

"Of course, it had," Itachi replied smugly.

I did not know if he was proud for being the little genius's brother or being the one who taught that little genius. Anyways, I seriously wondered why we were following Sasuke-

"Who is that?"

I pointed at a girl who had snatched one of Sasuke's kunai right from the target board. Instantly, I heard a weapon being drawn from beside me. Holding Itachi back, I hastily whispered.

"No throwing kunais at little girls!"

"So I can throw them at the boys?"

I looked at the blonde child that Itachi pointed his kunai to.

"No!"

"At least at the adults, yes?"

"A-Adults?"

Itachi pointed to the shadow behind a nearby tree. Standing there was a man with long black hair like Itachi. Unlike Itachi, he had the looks of a snake…. It was the infamous snake sannin.

"Gah! Report him to the hokage!"

"Only after I turn him into a pincushion."

I wonder if I should worry about the troubles that the snake would bring or the destruction brought by an overprotective brother. Oi, Itachi, watch where does stray kunais are going! I don't care if you hate them, they're still kids!


	6. Chapter 6 : Conditions

**Notes:** I wanted to write a full list of conditions that overprotective bro-con Itachi would consider but I shivered at the idea of such a long list.

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 6: Conditions**

It was time to bring Itachi back to reality. His overprotectiveness had gone too far as of late. Thus, I dragged my childhood friend to have a heart-to-heart talk on the future.

"You do know Sasuke will get married someday, right?"

"If that day ever comes."

"Please don't chase away Sasuke's future wives. Anyways, you have to consider that anything can happen."

"Fine…. Even if Sasuke does get marry, she has to first meet my criterias."

"Oh, what are these criterias?"

Out of nowhere, Itachi pulled out a scroll. He tossed it to me and I quickly revealed the conditions:

Able to cook, specifically a healthy diet with Sasuke favourites

Able to fight and assist Sasuke in combat while protecting Sasuke

Willing to sacrifice for Sasuke

Will not cheat, betray or harm Sasuke

Must be smart and perceptive to chase away the fan club and potential enemies

Open to allowing Itachi to be by Sasuke's side

Can do household chores and care for any children they were to have

First child must be named Sachiro if boy or Sachiko if girl

And many more….

"Isn't this conditions stricter and numerous compared to the ones to be a hokage? And what's with number six? Are you going to glue yourself to Sasuke soon?"

"If I could…."

"Please don't…. Sachiro and Sachiko…. Where did you get-? Did you just combine Sasuke's name with yours?"

"I never thought you'll notice."

"It's a whole lot easier to be hokage than Sasuke's wife."

"Of course, Sasuke's wife must dedicate herself to Sasuke."

"Are you… describing yourself?"

"...if only I can rid myself of my arranged marriage…."

"Sasuke, help me stop your brother!"

Such dangerous words, Itachi, you cannot say that in front of your father! I panicked at the thought of their father hearing Itachi's desire to be Sasuke's wife. If he heard about this…. Forget about Itachi marrying Sasuke, I will be married to the oldest and ugliest lady the Clan Head can arrange me to! I'll be lucky if she's at least a sugar mummy….


	7. Chapter 7 : Tomato

**Notes:** I would like to say that my writing muse has been low lately so I may end this compilation of drabbles / boneshots / etc. earlier than I had planned. Rest assured, there will still be weekly updates, just expect a possible drop in quality or this fanfiction ending soon (hopefully not though, I already have notes up to chapter 22).

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 ** **-xxxx-****

 **Chapter 7: Tomato**

Being with the famous brothers, I learnt a few things when handling Sasuke's diet from Itachi. It started off with the usual visit to the dango shop. Itachi had a major sweet tooth, buying at least twelve sticks of dango before he was satisfied. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to have his taste buds switched with Itachi, disliking dangos. Yet to enjoy it with his brother, Sasuke always forced himself to eat one stick. Knowing Itachi, he had a trick to help Sasuke eat his snack. A small bottle was pulled out and it squirted onto the dango some red sauce.

"Can I try some?"

Itachi reluctantly passed me the bottle and I got a taste of the sauce. It was tomato ketchup and it tasted weird with dango but seeing Sasuke smiling happily as he ate…. I pretty sure the kid just has weird taste for anything with tomatoes.

Sasuke also never liked vegetables except tomatoes. During those times when I ate dinner at their place, their mother sometimes made salads for them. There was always a bowl that had a mix of tomato chunks inside. In fact, I saw Itachi cut those tomatoes and threw them into the bowl.

Yet when Sasuke was given lunchboxes filled with his red drugs, Itachi would take them away. Pink cards with hearts would be ripped and the contents in the pink lunchboxes would be thrown into the dustbin. Of course, Sasuke never noticed this when the blue lunchbox from his mother replaced the lunchboxes of love. And what was Itachi's excuse when I pointed out his actions?

"Sasuke won't be able to eat dinner if he eats all of those."

Excuses! I swore I saw Itachi gave Sasuke eat a basketful of tomatoes an hour before dinner and the boy was still able to finish his meal that evening. Even if I pointed this out, Itachi would ignore me so I just sighed and muttered.

"Right…."


	8. Chapter 8 : Smarter

**Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 8: Smarter**

I knew Konoha had produced some great genius including my favourite duo, Itachi and Sasuke. I can see why with the academy giving homework like this. Actually, I don't remember they asking students to find out the trajectory of a thrown kunai, calculating air resistance, wind direction, etcetera.

"Maybe you're just stupid."

"I heard that, Sasuke."

"You're supposed to. Nii-san, how do you answer this?"

I'm not stupid…. I don't think I am. I mean I'm in ANBU! Peeking over Sasuke's shoulder again, I watch Itachi teaching Sasuke… fuinjutsu?!

"When did they start teaching fuinjutsu?"

"Since Naruto started showing off with whatever his parents taught him," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto… I must expand my knowledge further. I cannot have my brother partake in his pranks." Itachi bit his lower lip with serious expression.

"Itachi, you make him sound like he got into drugs or something."

"How can we be sure that this Naruto isn't up to no good? We need him screened," Itachi suddenly got up but I quickly stopped him before he did something rash… again.

"Itachi, he's the hokage's son. I think there would be a big hoo-haa if Naruto was anything more than a prankster."

"Well, there'll be a bigger hoo-haa once I ki-"

"Ahhhhhh! Don't you dare say that, Itachi! I am not liable when you get arrested."


	9. Chapter 9 : Training

**Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **Chapter 9: Training**

It was one of those days where we, as in Sasuke and I, enjoy front-row seats to Itachi's training. I turned my attention to the younger boy beside me. His eyes were large and sparkling and there was a drool trailing from his mouth. Looking back at Itachi, his chest was bare and glistening with sweat. His movement were swift and elegant like a dance. His sweat flew off like sparkles in the air. No matter how well I practice my sword skills, I could never show off like Itachi. I mean, I could seriously draw a fan club from one performance.

"One day, I'll be as strong as Itachi and go on missions with him."

I knew Sasuke dreamt of this but I doubt his protective big brother would let him do it. If he did though, Itachi would work twice as hard to make sure not a scratch lay on Sasuke. Anyone who succeeded in scratching Sasuke would suffer punishment worse than death. And then I will be the one who has to clean up everything and make sure Itachi doesn't get sent to the mental hospital by Konoha and Sasuke getting bubble wrapped by his brother.

"Haste makes waste. Please take your time getting stronger. A long time." Preferably never.

But Itachi would definitely want Sasuke to be his housewife. Considering his plans to cancel his arranged marriage last week, I should start planning a long vacation at Stone Village and avoid whatever madness Itachi was going to start.

"Thank you for the water. Could you help me collect the kunais, Sasuke?"

"Sure thing, Nii-san!"

"Gah, when did you start the housewife training, Itachi? I haven't decided which hot springs I should check out."


	10. Chapter 10 : Weakness

Note: This was inspired by another fanfiction I had read but it was a long time ago so I forgot the name unfortunately. I hope my portrayal of Shisui is acceptable and not too OOC. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Warning: touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 ** **-xxx-****

 **Chapter 10: Weakness**

It was rare to see one of the genius brother in a state of weakness. For one thing, they were prodigies placed high on the pedestal. They were the pride of the Uchiha Clan. And they are quite prideful, trying to avoid showing their flaws. I blamed their father for that though. The way he would lecture them about being strong and sorts. It's a wonder how they ever got any fun out of life.

But as their best pal, I could see the way Itachi's eyes darted to the entrance of the compound every so often. His tea needed constant refilling as he drank them over the few minutes we spent sitting in the living room. I don't blame him being nervous, I was fidgeting a lot too. Night was approaching and Sasuke has yet to be home. Last we heard, he went off to play with Kakashi's mutts, especially the ugly small one. That pug has some really nasty bite. Back to Sasuke, I knew the boy was somewhat of a stickler to rules. Missing curfew was not something the boy would do. A sudden movement broke me from my thoughts and my attention returned to the brother that was with me.

"I'm going to find Sasuke," Itachi spoke as he immediately left the compound.

"I'm coming too," I said, not that the teenager would hear me since he had already left.

When finding a missing person, specifically a soon-to-be ninja, there wasn't much that could hold the boy back from reaching home. Unless he is: (a) kidnapped or, (b) ran outside the village, the only place the boy could possibly be missing at would be the few forest that remained in Konoha. Well, one forest was definitely out of the question considering it was fenced off but there was a large one near Kakashi's place….

I might not be the best at guessing, considering how my pencil dice never gave me the correct answers for those surprise test during my Academy days. I'm glad I still managed to find the boy, although surprisingly before Itachi did. However, I'm not too sure how to handle this situation.

Sasuke was squatting by a tree. His arms around his knees and his face hidden in them. His shoulders trembled as the muffled sound of sobs broke through. I crouched beside the smaller boy and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay, Sasuke. Everyone gets lost at least once in their lives."

"Even Nii-san?"

"Yup, even Itachi. In fact, he got lost in this forest but he played it cool, saying he was just taking a stroll. It wasn't convincing with the way he clung to me when we walked back home," I chuckled at the memory.

Ah crap…. "Don't tell Itachi I told you that. He'll have my head if he finds out. Anyways,... don't go chasing dogs again. Not even Kakashi's mutts."

"H-How did you know?"

"You and Itachi can be way too alike. Or I should buy a leash for Kakashi's dogs with how they can lure kids into forests this easily."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Not when you'll get scolded like one once we get back home."

I mean even if Sasuke did not get scolded by his probably-fuming father, he would get lots of lectures from his worrying mother and have 24/7 surveillance for a month from his equally-worried brother. Honestly though, why do the brothers have to chase dogs into the forest? Is there a tradition I'm missing out in?


	11. Chapter 11 : Regret

**Notes:** Another chapter is here, one where I question why they teach children how to be another person or animal or object that may result in lots of trouble. Hope you enjoy this.

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases

 ** **-xxxx-****

 **Chapter 11: Regret**

There was a jutsu I loved to use before I learn Shunshin no Jutsu. To describe it in one line, it was a jutsu that let you be anything you wanted to be, Henge no Jutsu. But now I saw how amazing and disastrous this jutsu could be used in pranks, maybe teaching Henge no Jutsu to a child was really bad idea. Leaving aside the things Naruto and Obito did with this innocent jutsu, Sasuke had his moments too.

Itachi and I were enjoying some green tea I had brought back from my last mission. It took some waiting for the tea leaves to soak in the hot water. Actually, I wanted to drink this tea later but with how Itachi was seemed to be running around like a headless chicken in his own subtle way, I decided to make a drink to let him relax while hearing his worries. Considering it was Itachi here, obviously his worries revolved around the currently missing younger brother.

Unlike previously, everyone except Itachi had a forewarning from Sasuke concerning his disappearance and a prank on Itachi. What the prank was that I did not know. Although I soon wished I did.

"Okaa-san said not to worry but I just can't help it," Itachi sighed as he grabbed a cup and the teapot.

"I'm sure he's with Naruto or something. Pour me a cup too…."

I looked at the two cups by my side of the table then glanced to the cup that Itachi was holding. The cup in Itachi's hand seemed to be trembling and sweating but that can't be right. It's just a cup, right? But I remember bringing only two cups into the room….

"...but what if he gets kidnapped? He might be in trouble…."

"Itachi. Itachi! Listen to me! Don't pour the-!"

"Hyaa!"

I never knew Sasuke could release such a girly scream but I could not enjoy how funny the scene was. Itachi panicked at the sudden appearance of his younger brother drenched in hot tea. Fortunately, the tea had cooled quite a bit before Itachi had poured it.

"Next time, take note of your surroundings even if you are worried sick over your brother and release your jutsu if you know trouble is coming to you."

"You have no say in this, Shisui. You didn't notice me either!"

"I did notice! Just a little late on the warning. I mean who would transform into a container?"

Ah, Sasuke pouted adorably….

Whack!

"Why Itachi?! It's just a pinch!"


	12. Chapter 12 : Ghosts

****Note:**** No actual ghosts were harmed in the making of this chapter.

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **Chapter 12: Ghosts**

Back in the days, Obito and I would scare the hell of Itachi with ghost stories but after the war, Itachi was not falling for ghosts and others. Now we had little innocent Sasuke…. An evil smile came on my face.

"As he walked down the corridor, the sound of a baby crying could be heard. Slowly, he walked up to the room where he heard the sound…. BANG!"

"Hyaaaah!"

Sasuke jumped into his brother's arms, tears in his eyes. Itachi had a look that said that he was in heaven before he turned to me and frowned. His hands were gently stroking the younger boy's back, comforting the crying child.

"Do I continue?"

"No," Itachi carried his brother in his arms and walked to his bed.

Meanwhile, I pouted and crawled into the futon that lay on the floor beside Itachi's bed. Do not think this has ended, Itachi! I began chuckling evilly in my heart. The quilt had covered the brothers' body. Sasuke's whimpering had long since been replaced with gentle breathing. Itachi's breathing took a long time before it became the slow breathing as expected of a sleeping person. Grinning in my head, I silently crawled out of my bed. Just as I was about to wake Sasuke to scare him, a sudden flash and killer intent forced me to back off. It did not stop as a shining metal flew towards my face. As I avoided it, I caught sight of a pair of red eyes glaring at me.

"Gah, not the face, Itachi! Anything but my face and my son!"

I shouted as loudly as I could in a whispering volume.

"So a kunai up your-"

"Noooo! I won't do it again. Promise!"

Surprisingly, Sasuke never woke up but instead snuggled into Itachi. The boy did questioned why there were kunais sticking in the bedroom's wall. In reply, Itachi said that it had always been there and Sasuke accepted it. I think Sasuke accepted anything that Itachi said **, including things like pigs flying and tomato rain**


	13. Chapter 13 : Master

**Notes:** I'm struggling to think of what to write even though the chapters here is sweet, short and simple. I may not be able to keep up with the usual once a week update so apologies...

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 ** **-xxxx-****

 **Chapter 13: Master**

"Nii-san, can I have that?"

"Only one, Sasuke."

"Nii-san, can I have a piggy-back?"

"Of course, Sasuke."

"Nii-san, can I have…?"

How have I not noticed? Despite being a housewife-in-training, Sasuke's wants were delivered into his hands by the 'servant', Itachi. The real master in the relationship was Sasuke! Itachi seemed fine with the relationship though. As much as he frowned at having to help me or anyone for the matter because we were disturbing his 'Sasuke time', Itachi was smiling gleefully at having Sasuke depending on him. Itachi's eyes shined whenever Sasuke would look up to his brother with a question on his tongue. Seeing them this affectionate to each other made me thankful of the peace we were enjoying.

A little master with his perfect servant, the scene was quite adorable. However, I am not thankful being the one whose wallet gets emptied every time Sasuke asked for a tomato from Itachi. My arms were aching from carrying the bags of groceries while Itachi carried Sasuke on his back.

"It's great that you two are having fun, 'Masters', but I need help here. I can barely feel my fingers now…."


	14. Chapter 14 : Cooking

****Notes:**** I started feeling bad for Shisui in this chapter so I added that sweet bit at the end.

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 14: Cooking**

I remembered once when I was away on a two-week-long mission, my family had prepared a feast for me when I got back. Thus, it was no surprise to me when Sasuke suggested cooking up Itachi's favourite a day on the day Itachi was to return from a five-day-long mission. However, I did not expect for the little brother to come to ME for help.

"Why not ask your mother for help?" I mean she was the Uchiha Goddess of Cooking.

"I can't. She'll make everything herself. I even told her I would make the dango myself."

"Well, you do realise I only know how to cook in camping style and with add-hot-water-and-wait technique…. You did get the recipe for making dango, right?"

"Of course! Making it ourselves would have more meaning to the food," Sasuke began waving around a piece of paper.

No sooner, a gust of wind came, taking the paper and sending it into the nearby river. I quickly grabbed the soaked paper, only to be greeted by unreadable smudges. I turned to the boy with me.

"Don't worry; I memorized it!" His eyes darted away from me, a clear indication of a lie.

Forget about the mess we created at the kitchen in his house and the scolding we got from his parents, I was more interested to wonder why did the kid decided that using Katon no Jutsu was a better way of cooking than a regular stove.

"Sasuke made this for me?" Itachi smiled as he stared at the plate of… something.

The dangos were shaped as stars or Sasuke said they were since the actual dango balls were completely deformed. Let's not mentioned the once green and pink coloured balls were burnt blacker than our own hair. Watching Itachi pick up a broken stick with a dango ball ready to fall off, I could already feel a stomach ache coming. Sadly, Itachi ended up with food poisoning and Sasuke and I were banned from the kitchen.

"Next time, let's just buy the dango from outside," I suggested.

"It's alright. Cook for me as much as you like, Sasuke," Itachi smiled warmly.

Just because you have Sasuke taking care of you doesn't mean I like having to clean up every single one of both of you, Itachi! Scrubbing off burnt scraps from the frying pan and cleaning up vomit are horrible!

"Thanks for your help, Shisui."

I looked up to my childhood friend. Itachi gave a comforting smile, showing gratefulness in his eyes. I could not help but remark with a silly grin.

"Where would you two be without this awesome me?


	15. Chapter 15 : Prank

**Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.**

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 15: Prank**

I had not noticed when but Itachi had an odd fascination of painting his nails. Apparently, it was therapeutic but I think it was to mess with his father. Every time his father came by and saw his son coloring his nails, a frown would form but the fuming man never scolded Itachi. At least not since Itachi pointed how every shinobi needed a quirk to keep themselves sane.

Anyways, Sasuke decided that a prank was in order so he enlisted the help of the famous prankster duo; Naruto and Obito. The plan was simple; distract Itachi and replace his nail polish with a stinky liquid of similar colour. Of course, I was the one funding it because Naruto and Sasuke did not have money and Obito was 'the master strategist and should not be the one paying'. I wonder when I'll be able to save enough for the Tobirama figurine.

While their plan was simple, the steps were a little… too simple. There was a plate of dangos on the floor with a basket tilted over with and held up by a stick. Were they catching Itachi or a pigeon? Of course, Itachi did not fall for it. He took the plate of dangos were triggering the trap and replaced it with a bowl of tomato slices. An hour later, I found Sasuke crawling from under the basket, the stick that held it up rolling away.

Since Plan A failed, the trio went to discuss their next plan in Sasuke's room. As I stood outside the house, I turned to the target who stood beside me.

"So… are you going to stop them?"

Itachi never gave me a reply but his actions said enough. He glared daggers at his house. His fingers were twitching as if trying to grab the kunais by his side. His mouth was moving slightly and I could hear him quietly whisper cures accompanying Naruto's and Obito's name.

"How dare they taint my Sasuke?"

"Are you he wasn't already tainted by you? What about yesterday's prank when you got Sasuke to pass me the vinegar instead of soy sauce?"

A frown formed on Itachi's face, his version to a pout.

"I'm fine with Sasuke having friends and playing pranks on me," Itachi sighed. "But the fuinjutsu paint bomb they left in my room was too much."

"... Wait! You mean that colourful mess was because of those three?! I was the one who paid their art supplies and now I'm the one helping you clean up their mess…."

Forget about watching the battle of Itachi's tolerance and Sasuke's persistence, I think my wallet and muscles would burn out first. Prostrating before my best friend, I begged him.

"Please stop them!"


	16. Chapter 16 : Nail Polish

**Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 16: Nail Polish**

After bribing Naruto and Obito with an assortment of cup noodles, I nudged Sasuke to Itachi. From behind the scheming child, I looked to Itachi with my most adorable and heartbreaking puppy-dog-eyes. I was sending him my telepathic request.

"Please stop Sasuke before he eats all my money!"

And as we all know by now, Itachi was an awesome big brother who would comply to his little mas-brother's every whim. And now… I regret asking Itachi instead of their mother to stop Sasuke's pranking game. As Itachi unscrew the cap of the modified nail polish, the smell of utter garbage took over the room. It nearly made me vomit on the spot. Pinching my nose, I questioned my best friend.

"Oh, that stinks. Are you seriously putting it on your nails?"

"I have some air freshener in the house. At worse, I'll use mother's perfume."

Dipping the little brush, Itachi began painting his fingernails.

"You're actually using it. As a brother, that's some dedication I won't make. Honestly, this thing smells worse than Obito's socks. I thought that was bad when it made Kakashi's ninken go into seizure. This... takes the cake."

I was beginning to feel faint and my stomach was ready to do a triple flip, fall and never come back. How is this guy, who was holding that stink bomb, still so calm?

"Itachi, where's that air freshener you mentioned?... Crap! The air freshener isn't working!"

 **-xxxx-**

 **Notes:** I just realised Shisui here paid for his own suffering. O.O


	17. Chapter 17 : Together Time

**Notes:** Another chapter is here! Early merry x'mas!

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 ** **-xxxx-****

 **Chapter 17: Together Time**

I had always seen Itachi being a tad too protective of Sasuke but I did not think it would rub off on his younger brother. When the older brother was busy getting rid of bentos made of love from Sasuke's fanclub, I was watching another 'Itachi' scowling behind his own fangirls' backs.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" I questioned 'Itachi'.

"Chasing away annoying women. How dare they get in the way of our alone time!"

"So… you're rejecting them on behave of Itachi."

"Yup and telling that Itachi is mine."

"Is he really?"

"Isn't he?"

I guess Itachi was his considering Itachi's personality….

"Did you start doing this last month?"

"How did you know?!" 'Itachi' exclaimed.

I could not help but place my hand on my forehead and sigh. Should I tell this kid that there was a rumour going around that Itachi was narcissistic? It mentioned about Itachi was telling everyone that 'Itachi is mine' as quoted by every victim. Thank goodness that it was so out of character of Itachi that his father never believed it.

"But there are some persistent ones…." I heard Sasuke mutter.

"Persistent ones?"

"Yup, but there are other ways to get rid of them…."

Itachi! Your brother is wearing your Demon Itachi Face! Give me back my innocent Sasuke! Sob…. Now I'm scared Sasuke will stab me for visiting so often. I already have Itachi doing that to me


	18. Chapter 18 : Chills

**Notes:** Finally back with a chapter! Sorry but this one's mainly a conversation.

 **Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 ** **-xxxx-****

 **Chapter 18: Chills**

While it is rare ever since the man had gotten himself a genin team to look after, Itachi and I enjoyed eating ramen with our old pal, Kakashi. As I slurped up my noodles, I noticed the silverette trembling.

"I'm getting chills," Kakashi uttered despite the blazing sun shining into the ramen shop.

Glancing to the little shadow hiding in a bush in the distance, I remarked, "You're probably feeling sick. I heard there's a flu virus flying about."

Of course, that sharp-eyed big brother noticed his little brother in the distance.

"Ah, Sasuke's adorable."

"Don't encourage the kid or you won't have friends in the future," I whispered to Itachi.

"Who needs friends when I have Sasuke?" Itachi spoke, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Where's Sasuke? I haven't seen him in a while," Kakashi turned to us.

"He's over…," Itachi pointed at the direction where we last saw Sasuke.

"Did he get distracted while stalking us?" I exclaimed.

We could clearly see the boy standing before an ice cream shop, a jubilant look on his face.

"Well, that shop rarely sell tomato ice cream and it usually sold out when it is on sale," Itachi reasoned.

"Did your brother just buy three tubs of ice cream?" I questioned

"No, he bought four. He always eat one on the spot." Of course, only Itachi would know that.

"I can feel a stomach ache coming," Kakashi uttered as his face turned green.

"Go see a doctor. I told you; you were sick." I returned to my meal.

"I'm pretty sure the chills was from someone staring at me."

Or maybe the future of Sasuke stabbing you with Itachi's chokuto on his back. I turned back to the kid who was hiding while munching on his ice cream.

"Why does he have your sword, Itachi?"

"He said he wanted to see it so I lent it to him."

"What if he cuts his hand off?!" I nearly screamed in horror.

"He won't. I gave him a replica." I sighed in relief upon hearing that.

"That's good."

"I'll lend him the real one after I finish its maintenance. He needs to see it at its optimum condition."

"That's not the point!"


	19. Chapter 19 : Cutre

**Warning:** touch of incest/overprotective Itachi, OOC, fluff, Everyone-lives AU

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.**

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 19: Cute**

I wondered if Sasuke had become a kissing monster. Their mother got a kiss to the cheeks and Itachi got a kiss to the lips. Thankfully, he did not go around kissing other people. Imagine all the little girls fainting on the streets, that would be horrifying! Oh, would I get a kiss from the adorable little guy too?

Instead of soft little lips, I got smacked with a faceful of that green dinosaur toy. What the hell?! I bet the kid didn't even wash this dirty 'rag'! I grabbed the brat and rubbed my fist into his head.

"Nii-san! Shisui is bullying me!" the little brat cried out with zero tears in his eyes.

"Oh, you've grown bolder, Shisui."

A shiver ran down my spine and I immediately released my prisoner. A kiss and hug from Itachi later, Sasuke was back to his joyful self, giving me a raspberry while in Itachi's arms.

"Itachi! Your brother's being rude to me!" I complained.

"Deal with it," the older brother told me coldly.

Guh! Such unfair treatment!

"Don't pout, you look like a pervert," Itachi spoke without hesitation, stabbing my heart with his sharp words.

"When you act cute, you look like a creep, Shisui-nii," Sasuke added.

Why do these brothers always tag team against me? Is it because I'm older? Is that it?!


End file.
